femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Taylor (The Other Mother)
'Tiffany Taylor '(Kimberley Crossman) is the main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film The Other Mother (airdate April 22, 2017). History Tiffany, as revealed over the course of the movie, was a psychotic femme fatale who took on various identities to seduce men. Many of her lovers had children that she would become a stepmother to, only to eventually kill them and leave her husband once she realized they would never prioritize her over them. One of Tiffany's former husbands was a man named Greg, who had a young son that Tiffany killed by setting their house on fire. The opening of the film also showed Tiffany exiting a house, having just finished killing another family she became a part of. Prior to the movie's beginning, Tiffany met the recently divorced Mitch McClain and romanced him into a quick marriage, later forming a friendship with his 16-year-old daughter Brooke. Events In the beginning of the movie's events, Tiffany acted graciously to Mitch's ex-wife Jackie and even invited her over for dinner. However, Jackie was upset to learn that Tiffany had allowed Brooke to drop a class without Jackie's approval, feeling it to be a challenge on her authority. Tiffany feigned remorse, but later chopped up the flowers Jackie had brought with a meat cleaver, the act being witnessed by their housekeeper Renata. On another occasion, Tiffany showed off her seductive abilities by helping Brooke get a chance to talk with her crush, stripping off her shirt in the process. During this, Tiffany turned off Brooke's phone ringer when Jackie tried to call her. Wanting to get rid of her due to witnessing her psychotic behavior, Tiffany tried to persuade Mitch into firing Renata. When that failed, the villainess framed the woman for thievery. Later, for Brooke's 17th birthday, Tiffany got her a new car in spite of Jackie's reluctance due to Brooke having been caught drunk driving some time prior, angering Jackie even more. Tiffany invited Jackie over to her house so they could talk things out, but instead drugged Jackie's wine and bruised her own arm to make it look like she had gotten drunk and attacked her. After that, Tiffany further sabotaged Jackie and Brooke's relationship by changing Jackie's number on Brooke's phone to her own and telling Brooke that her mother blamed her for her drunken behavior and needed space. Brooke's friend Taylor grew suspicious and searched Tiffany's bedroom for evidence. There, she came across Tiffany's several aliases and photos of her with her previous families. Before she could flee, however, Tiffany caught Taylor and killed her by knocking her out with a baseball bat and throwing her in the pool, making it look like she fell and hit her head. When Tiffany tried to act casually to a distraught Brooke, Brooke snapped at her, causing Tiffany to break away from the carefree stepmother persona she had put on. Mitch confronted Tiffany and pointedly told her that Brooke would always come first to him, leading to Tiffany plotting to kill Mitch and Brooke before moving on. Before that, however, Tiffany learned that Jackie was investigating her past, meeting Greg at the mall where he revealed how Tiffany romanced him before disappearing after killing his son. After Jackie left, Tiffany lured Greg into a dark alley, donning the brunette wig she had worn while with him, before suffocating him with bubble wrap. Later, back at the house, Brooke attempted to call Jackie and heard Tiffany's phone vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out and saw all her ignored texts to her mother, realizing what Tiffany had done. Tiffany approached Brooke and attempted to say she was protecting her, but went on to choke Brooke with her cell phone charger until she passed out when she attempted to run. When Mitch ran in and tended to Brooke, blasting Tiffany for attacking her, the villainess knocked him out with a frying pan. When Tiffany went to get a knife to kill the two, Brooke awoke and hid from Tiffany, who walked around the house looking for her armed with two knives. Brooke attempted to flee when it appeared the coast was clear, but was surprised when Tiffany stepped out from a corner and placed a knife to her throat. Before she could hurt Brooke, Jackie snuck up behind her and hit her with a tire iron. As Tiffany glared at Jackie and Brooke, the deranged villainess ranted about how all of her past lovers cared more about their children (referring to them as "brats") more than her before Jackie kicked her in the head as she dove for her knife, knocking her out. After getting Brooke outside, Jackie went back in to rescue Mitch, where Tiffany attacked her again. After a struggle with the knife, Jackie defeated Tiffany by knocking her out once more, after Tiffany claimed that all she wanted was the perfect family and to be the perfect mother. However, when the police arrived, Tiffany was found to have escaped, with the epilogue showing a disguised Tiffany anonymously calling Jackie and hanging up before glancing at an arguing father and daughter from afar, targeting them as her next victims. Gallery Tiffany2.png Tiffany Taylor choking.gif|Tiffany choking Brooke Tiffany Brooke knife.png|Tiffany holding a knife to Brooke's throat tiffanytaylor01.jpg Category:2010s Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Stepmother Category:Wig Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini